


Breaking Under Pressure

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Jaune finds a heartbroken Nora and things happen.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	Breaking Under Pressure

Life as a huntsman was tough. Well, not for Jaune Arc since he got stuck escorting children to and from school every day. It was important work, of course, but not very demanding. The most dangerous thing about the job were the overbearing mothers…

He heaved a sigh and rubbed his overstuffed tummy. He definitely had no reason to worry about going hungry. He was struggling with a bit of acid reflux when he bumped into someone.

“Ah, sorry,” he said before he caught sight of a familiar figure. “Nora! I wasn’t where I was…” As he spoke, she raised her face. Her lips were quivering and large tears ran down her cheeks. She was sniffling and sobs made her shoulders shake.

The sight was shocking to Jaune. Not only was Nora sunshine personified, but he never would have guessed that simply bumping into him like that could cause enough harm to make _Nora_ of all people cry.

“Oh, gosh! Nora, I’m so sorry! Are you hurt? Did you break something?” She rubbed tears from her face, which were quickly replaced by new ones and shook her head.

“It’s not that, Jaune. I barely noticed you.” _Well, that’s a relief_ , Jaune thought. At least, he thought he did.

“Ren and you broke up!?” Jaune cried. He had taken her back to their dorm room to find out what was causing Nora grief. He could certainly see why she would be so upset, now. Nora flinched at his outcry. She was staring at her feet, gaze unfocused. The tears had stopped for the moment, though her eyes were still red. “What happened?”

“A lot,” Nora said, voice soft and hoarse. “With you off herding children, it was just me and him, which I thought was great; no offence,” she added quickly. Jaune waved it off; he understood. “But something was wrong. Ren became quieter. Even more so than usual, and he got agitated really easily. I could tell something was bothering him, but every time I tried to talk to him about it he would just shut me out, and when I tried to dig a bit harder he started yelling at me.” Tears were welling up in her eyes again. Each sentenced sounded more stressed than the last.

“Eventually, he wasn’t talking to me altogether, always keeping his distance. It got so bad that it interfered with our mission work. One time, he almost got dogpiled by Grimm because he got annoyed instead of taking a warning for what it was. Our bosses got mad, and I got mad, and he got mad at me for getting mad, for some reason, and…” Nora sobbed. Tears were flowing freely again, dripping from her chin onto her clutched hands. “We had a big fight, and he told me I should just get lost and leave him alone. He said I didn’t understand and that he was sick and tired of me. That was two weeks ago.”

“Oh, Nora,” Jaune said, pulling her into an embrace. She clung to him, pressed her face into his shoulder and just cried for a while. He tried his best to sooth her, but all the back-rubbing and soft, comforting words in the world felt inadequate to the task.

Some time later, Nora had calmed down somewhat. She was resting her head on Jaune’s shoulder, sitting next to him. He kept an arm around her waist.

“It’s lonely, Jaune,” she whispered, eventually.

“You haven’t talked at all since then?” Jaune felt how she shook her head.

“He hasn’t come back here and he won’t answer my calls.”

“I’m terribly sorry, Nora.”

“Not your fault, Jaune. Besides, you know about being lonely, right?”

“What do you mean?” Nora hesitated.

“Because of… Pyrrha, y’know?” Jaune tensed. Nora was broaching a painful subject. She must have known, but she kept going. “With me and… Ren around, and Team RWBY, too.”

“Exactly,” he cut in, “my friends are never far. How could I be lonely?” He felt Nora shaking her head again.

“You can feel lonely, and you can feel _lonely_ ,” Nora said and put a hand on Jaune’s thigh. She gently caressed him, though she might as well have been fiddling with his fly for how nervous this made him. He started squirming, but Nora held him in place with her other arm and pretended as if nothing was amiss.

“Either us, or Ruby and company; first on the road, then in that apartment in Haven, now here in a shared dorm again. You couldn’t even be… _by yourself_ , in your sister’s house, right?” Nora’s hand wandered to his crotch and Jaune froze. His breath came in quick yaps.

This was too sudden. She could feel him, his arousal, for sure! Why was this happening all of a sudden? Those, and many thoughts like them raced through Jaune’s head, but everything seemed to stop when Nora’s thumb and index finger took hold of his fly. She looked up at him, and, though her face was puffy from crying, Nora’s eyes were large and beautiful, and a soft blush made them vibrant, like lagoon water on a sunny day.

“I want to do something good for you,” she whispered, “and for me.” She pulled his fly down. Then, she deftly opened his belt and popped the button open. Her eyes never left his. Jaune felt like he should say something, wanted to do it, but the best he managed was a pleading look.

Nora reached into his pants and he groaned. Only one layer of cloth separated him from her hand now. She traced his outline for a moment. Then, she pulled back, discarded her cloves, and started tugging at his pants. Jaune couldn’t muster the will to resist. Instead, he lifted his hips just a bit to help Nora. Once his cock was bare, Nora stopped tugging and gingerly closed a hand around Jaune’s shaft, giving _it_ a tug or two.

Jaune squirmed at her touch. No one had ever touched him like this before, and when Nora pulled her hand away, he almost whimpered with disappointment. Then he saw what she was doing. She let saliva trickle into her palm before touching him again. Her hand moved smoothly this time, and Jaune moaned. The reaction made Nora smile, which, in turn, made Jaune happy. He had seen too little of that smile today. 

“Is it good, Jaune?” she asked. He wasn’t sure if she was making fun of him or not. He was moaning and sighing constantly. Could she really not tell?

“Yes,” he whispered, nodding, “your hand is… is… ah.” That seemed to satisfy her. She turned her eyes towards his cock, and for a while she just kept stroking.

Now it was Jaune’s turn to lean his head on her. To think that Nora could be so gentle was still astounding to him. She seemed to know just how to touch him. Her grip was sometimes gentle, sometimes firm, but never painful. Her stroking ranged from slow to quick, sometimes located at his base, sometimes just beneath his glans. It, she treated with the utmost care, whether she was massaging his frenulum, or tenderly tracing the edge of his crown. She even changed her grip from time to time, completely changing the feel of what she was doing, and between it all she found time to reach lower and fondle Jaune’s heavy balls.

“Nora, this is amazing,” Jaune breathed, just as she was rubbing her slippery palm on his tip. She looked up at him and grinned.

“Oh, Jaune, this is nothing yet. Want me to show you?” she asked. For a moment, Jaune couldn’t fathom anything feeling better than Nora’s hand. Then, she ran her tongue along her lips. It was a small gesture, quick easily missed, but looking at Nora’s lips, he knew that he was wrong. He throbbed with desire for her mouth, and Nora felt it. She lowered her head, and Jaune thought he might faint with arousal. Her hot breath washed over him, and he whimpered with need.

“If you want you can just close your eyes and imagine you’re with Pyrrha…” Nora said.

“No!” Nora stopped, and before she could rise Jaune had her by the shoulder and pulled her up. “Not like this, Nora.”

“Why?” she whispered; a frail little whisper. She looked at Jaune with her big eyes, and he felt as if he was holding a sheet of glass, run through with cracks, and any wrong move could shatter the whole thing. He hoped he wouldn’t shatter it.

“Because,” he said, “Pyrrha is gone, and she isn’t coming back.” Nora’s eyes widened. Jaune swallowed a lump in his throat and continued, hoping his voice would remain steady. “I miss her, Nora, but… I have to move on. No matter how painful it is, some things can’t change.” A small tear appeared in the corner of Nora’s eye, and Jaune wiped it away before it could mar her cheek. “I don’t want a replacement for something I never really knew,” he told her, and warmth crept into his voice. “I want… you, Nora. I want you to be happy, and if this helps then I’m not afraid to admit that… I want you to…” Nora grasped the hand still holding her cheek. Her smile was back, brighter than ever.

“Say it. Please…” she mouthed.

“I want you to… give me a blowjob,” Jaune admitted, and he thought his whole face was on fire. Nora giggled, and it was a wonderful sound to hear.

“I want to suck your cock, Jaune. Okay?” Jaune smiled, too, and nodded. Thus encouraged, Nora lowered her head again, and Jaune put a hand on the back of it, running his fingers through her bright orange hair. It was soft, though not nearly as soft as Nora’s lips rolling over his hard flesh, engulfing him in her warmth.

Jaune groaned; a deep, guttural sound, the likes of which he had never made before, as was befitting a sensation that was new to him. New, and wonderful.

Nora chuckled at his reaction, which translated into vibrations Jaune could feel through her lips, those soft, luscious lips that caressed him much like her hand had previously. However, nothing she had shown him so far compared to the way her tongue danced across his glans. The hot muscle seemed to be everywhere at once, mercilessly assaulting his most sensitive spot, leaving pure pleasure in its wake. Suddenly, Nora gagged and pulled away, sputtering and coughing.

“Nora! I’m sorry! Was I pushing you down too hard? Are you…?” Jaune asked in a panic, but she shook her head.

“You weren’t pushing very hard,” Nora said, whipping her mouth. “It was just… I can take all of Ren like that, but you are a little much. Sorry.” Jaune chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

“What are you apologizing for? Nora, that felt _so_ good, I mean…” Nora’s smile grew with every word, and before Jaune could finish a finger touched his lips. It slid down, across his chest, over his stomach, until it reached the root of his cock. It climbed the rigid appendage and finally stopped right on his tip. Jaune twitched under her touch.

“Let’s continue,” Nora said. A short time later, Nora was kneeling on the floor. One hand grasped Jaune’s base and jerked it, while her head bobbed in a quick, steady rhythm. Jaune clutched the sheets and trembled under the intense assault. Nora stared at him as she sucked him off. Her lips and tongue might as well have been a second hand stroking his dick. She wasn’t trying to tease him anymore. She just wanted him to cum; she almost seemed desperate for it, and Jaune could not control himself any longer.

He roared, and a load the likes of which he had never felt before left him. Nora had been right. He hadn’t had any time _alone_ in a while. Surely that contributed to the sheer volume of semen bursting from him, but it wasn’t only that. Nothing had ever felt so good for him before. Even as he was cumming, Nora’s tongue was busy teasing him.

As for Nora, she had made a startled noise, but quickly came to grips with Jaune’s ejaculate. He could hear her swallowing even as the last spurts left him. He leaned back and sighed, enjoying Nora’s aftercare. She only released him after thoroughly lapping up every drop of his seed.

She was breathing heavily when she pulled away and rose to her feet.

“Nora, that was incredible,” Jaune told her. She looked down at him with a satisfied smile. Her cheeks were flushed.

“You can say that again,” she chuckled, “but, not incredible enough, apparently.” Her eyes were resting on Jaune’s cock, which had not gone soft, surprisingly. “Good,” Nora said, reaching for her belt. She opened it, and a few buttons. When Jaune finally understood what was happening, he started struggling with his own clothes.

Nora watched with a smile as he tried to kick off his pants while struggling with his shirt simultaneously. Somehow, he managed, and by the time Jaune was naked, Nora was down to her panties.

For a moment, Jaune was taken aback by her breasts. He had known that they were big, of course. Everyone with a working pair of eyes could tell Nora was stacked, but seeing them naked, in their full, well-shaped glory was something else entirely. However, his ogling was interrupted when his gaze followed her motions, and he saw her hooking her thumbs into her panties.

He watched the little clothing article slide down Nora’s supple thighs, until she could step out of them. She let them dangle on her index finger for a moment before tossing them over her shoulder. However, Jaune’s attention had already found something else to marvel at.

Nora was breathtaking. Her waist was surprisingly slim, making her hips look a little broader than they actually were. Set in their middle, between toned thighs, was a smooth valley. Maybe it was his imagination, but he thought he could smell her, and it was exhilarating. His yes wandered up again, across a stomach that showed abs, and settled on her breasts again. They were no less alluring than Nora’s crotch. He wanted to test their softness, wanted to push his face into them and deeply inhale her scent. He wanted to play with them, fondle them, suck her pink nipples… They were hard, he realized. 

“You’re… beautiful, Nora,” Jaune mouthed. Nora averted her eyes, and her arms rose in an attempt to cover herself up. “No!”, Jaune cried softly, catching her arms. They looked at each other for a moment, and Jaune’s grip loosened, though Nora’s arms remained as they were. “N-nora, can I…?” Before another word crossed his lips, Nora grabbed Jaune’s head and pulled it into her chest. Her breasts were soft and warm on his face. The surprise quickly made way for a comfortable sigh. Nora smelled great, and Jaune wanted to do nothing other than snuggle up to her more, but it was not to be. Jaune only got to bask in Nora’s bountiful chest for a moment before a hand grasped his hair and tugged at it to make him look up. He found Nora smiling from ear to ear.

“Yes, you can. Anywhere you want,” she said, and pushed his face back into her cleavage. As if they had a mind of their own, Jaune’s hands reached around and took hold of Nora’s butt. It was plush, even though he could feel muscles flex.

Nora let him have his way for a bit. After taking his fill of her scent, Jaune pulled his head back and started kissing Nora’s breasts until a felt something hard brush his lips. He quickly latched on to it, and ended up sucking her nipple, which earned him soft giggles, that quickly turned into moans. All the while, his hands were busy caressing and fondling Nora’s butt. 

“Jaune?” she asked, caressing his spikey hair.

“Hm?” he replied, unwilling to let go of her nipple.

“Do you want to be on top, or should I take charge?” The question tore him out of his stupor. He pulled back and thought about it. He admired her body again, and this time his eyes were glued to the spot between her legs. 

“I don’t know, but before that, shouldn’t I…?” he asked looking meaningfully at her pussy. Nora smiled, took one of his hands, and guided it to her lips. They felt hot, and most importantly, very slick.

“Another time, gladly, but I’m… more than ready,” she told him. Jaune noticed that she rubbed herself on his hand. She wanted it badly, and so did he. He had managed to ignore it with Nora’s boobs to placate him, but now he was keenly aware of his aching erection again.

“Then… can I?” he asked. In lieu of an answer, Nora climbed onto the bed next to him, made herself comfortable, and opened her legs, giving him his first clear view of her vagina. It glistened with arousal, and the lips were rosy. Seeing that had Jaune almost jumping on her, but he kept himself in check and crawled between her legs.

“Oh!” Jaune reached for his pants and searched his pockets until he produced a few condoms. Nora raised an eyebrow at this.

“I didn’t know you got so much action that you needed to carry protection at all times, Jaune.” He flushed at the remark.

“I don’t! Elm gave me these ‘in case the moms get too pushy’. It was a joke…”

“But you kept them,” Nora said.

“Well, yeah. I mean, why not? You can’t know wh-“ Jaune said bashfully before Nora reached for the condoms and took them from his shaking fingers.

“Good call,” she said, smiling. She opened one of them and had Jaune wrapped up in it seconds later. She winked, and reclined again, awaiting him with open thighs. Jaune climbed on top of her until they were face to face tried to find the entrance. A poked at her a few times before Nora reached down, gingerly grasped him, and helped him.

“Here,” she whispered. Jaune felt it only vaguely through the rubber, but as he pushed, something gave way and warmth seemed to swallow him again. “Push more.” Jaune did, and his voice escaped him before he knew what was happening.

Sliding into Nora was easy enough, to a point. When he felt resistance, he carefully rocked his hips back and forth, shuddering from the feeling, but gradually forcing his way deeper. Nora sighed and moaned softly through his efforts. As he dug deeper into her tight heat, Nora pulled her legs up, giving Jaune more room. He only stopped pressing on once his balls rested against Nora. Her arms were wrapped about his shoulders, and her legs about his waist.

“Wanna try moving?” she asked. Jaune couldn’t understand how Nora could be so composed. He struggled to speak. Her vagina was strangling him, in a very good way, and being so close to her, feeling her body pressed against him like this was overwhelming.

Instead of answering and failing, he just nodded and pulled away. Again, he couldn’t keep his voice down. This was nothing like her mouth, let alone her hand. Her pussy was hot, and slippery, and so very tight, but most importantly, it was everywhere! Every inch of him was at the mercy of this snug little hole. Pulling out seemed difficult, and he wasn’t sure whether his hips were unwilling, or if Nora’s pussy was just holding onto him so tightly. 

Regardless, he managed to pull out halfway before his urge to thrust back in became to strong. Thus, he began fucking Nora with slow, steady thrusts.

It felt amazing; and not just her pussy. There was her face, her smile, her heavy breathing. The way her breasts shook every time he drove into her again. He liked feeling her thighs around him and feeling his balls slapping against her soft butt. He wanted to stay like this forever.

As he found his groove, Jaune’s motions became more confident; faster. Soon, the bed creaked under them, and the sound of their bodies meeting became distinct.

“Yes, just like that, Jaune,” Nora gasped. She was smiling still, though she was also chewing her lip now, and moaning unabashedly. Her reactions made the pleasure even more unbearable.

“Nora, I-“ Jaune choked, and he stiffened. Nora gasped when she felt the warmth gathering inside. His ejaculation wasn’t as plentiful as before, but it felt even more intense for him. Cumming inside Nora like this was different. Better.

“I’m sorry,” he said meekly. He wanted to say more, but she shushed him.

“It’s alright. That was your first time, wasn’t it?” Jaune nodded, though he still felt ashamed. Nora tightened her hug, pushing him into her soft breasts again. It was comforting. “It felt great, Jaune,” she murmured, “a bit more practice, and you’ll have me screaming.” 

“Maybe, but it’s not fair,” he insisted. “It’s not fair that I got to experience all this,” Jaune said, running his hands over Nora’s body, starting at her hips and moving up until they cupped her face, “while you don’t get to cum.”

As he spoke, Nora looked surprised; then she blushed, and ended covering her face with her hands. When she finally lowered them again, she took a deep breath and flashed a grin.

“You really want to satisfy me?” she asked. Jaune nodded. “Alright.” With that said, she pushed Jaune off, and out of her. “I thought so,” she said, looking at his cock. It was still standing, wrapped in its condom with a full reservoir dangling from its tip. Nora chuckled.

“I could tell it hadn’t gone soft. Let’s put this to use,” she said, pulling the condom off. As with putting it on, this also happened with the quick surety of practice. After mere moments, the used condom was put out of the way, with a knot tied in it.

Before putting on a new one, Nora bent down and worked him with her mouth. Jaune hissed at the now familiar feeling of her tongue working his sensitive glans, and Nora came away giggling.

“Yummy,” she said with a wink. Then, she put another condom on Jaune, rolled over and got on all fours. She looked at him over her shoulder as she gently swayed her hips back and forth. Her butt looked gorgeous like that.

“I prefer it this way, so, if you want me to cum, here is your best shot,” she told him. Jaune wet his lips, nodded and got up behind her. With everything within view, he found her entrance easily this time. Sliding all the way in was easier, too. When he was ready, Jaune took hold of Nora’s waist, and started moving.

It felt different this time. Having her bent over like this was less intimate, but maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. Nora’s butt and back were definitely a sight to behold, one he explored with his hands as much as he could, eliciting approving moans from Nora.

Regardless of how alluring Nora’s backside was, Jaune felt more at ease. Maybe he was getting used to it, or maybe getting a few loads out of his system had helped. Perhaps he just missed the intimacy from before, but the result was the same; he didn’t feel his climax coming on as quickly. Thus emboldened, he tried thrusting harder, which drove a yelp out of Nora.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, pausing momentarily. Nora smiled over her shoulder.

“No, that was good! Give it to me harder, if you can.” If she wanted it harder, Jaune would provide. He quickly worked up his rhythm again, and started going faster. Again, Nora yelped, followed by chuckling and more encouragement. She _did_ enjoy it!

Jaune’s thrusts grew more powerful, so much so that his balls started slapping her every time he thrust. At first, she took it seemingly effortlessly, but as time went on, and Jaune’s hips worked harder, she seemed to lose strength. Her arms gave out, and her moaning became louder, more guttural. Even her hips grew weak, and she ended up on her stomach, gasping for breath.

Jaune, however, was not done yet. He mounted her like that, hammering her into the mattress with every thrust. But it was not all savage thrusting. One of Nora’s hands was clawing at the sheets, the other Jaune grasped. Their fingers intertwined, and he was pleased to feel her squeeze every time he delved into her sweet pussy.

“Feeling good, Nora?” he panted into her ear. This was a different kind of intimacy. Before, he had been invited into Nora’s warm embrace. This time, it felt like she was at his mercy, and every drawn-out moan, muffled by a pillow, reinforced the impression.

“Almost there,” she squealed, “Jaune, I-iiiiih!” Suddenly, Nora seized up, not only her hand or her pussy, but all of her. Jaune was taken by surprise. How could her pussy become even _tighter_? Regardless, he tried to maintain his forceful thrusts, which quickly brought him over the edge, as well.

They came together, a writhing set of bodies, gasping and crying their pleasure into the sheets, and clutching each other’s hands all the while. 

When both of them had calmed down, they started giggling. Nora first, and Jaune found it infectious. He got off of her, just enough so she could turn around and welcome him in her arms again.

“Thank you, Jaune,” she said. He had no response to this other than a smile and a shake of his head. She had given him so much, and all he had done was the bare minimum. He was satisfied like never before, and so very comfortably tired. All he wanted was to curl up in a ball and sleep. Then she kissed him, and he corrected himself. He thought kissing Nora ought to have been strange, but after everything they had done, he wanted nothing more. He embraced her, embraced the kiss, drank it up, and eventually drifted off into slumber.

The morning after, both of them were getting dressed. Nora had had some trouble finding her panties again, and, while pretending to dress, Jaune had spent a good deal of time watching her crawl about naked, looking for them. She was absolutely gorgeous. However, there was something on his mind, and once Nora had at least her underwear on, he cleared his throat.

“So, what exactly… happened?” Nora paused and gave him a curious look.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, it’s fine if last night was just… y’know… a one-time sort of thing for you; I get it, but I thought… we should clear that up. Just so we’re clear.” Saying those things was embarrassing, and as he spoke, Jaune slowly turned away from her and mumbled more than spoke. He was hoping for… more, but he was ready to accept that Nora had just needed comfort. He could live with that…

Then she hugged him. Her embrace was fierce, but comfortable, thanks to the large pair of warm breasts squeeze against his back.

“Jaune, I just…” Nora whispered, “It’s okay if I get on your nerves. It’s fine if I frustrate you somehow, but… please, don’t push me away.” Jaune could hear the tears creeping into her voice, felt them rolling down his back like liquid fire. “If I don’t work out for you, that’s fine, but please, tell me. Give me a chance to fix things. I want it to work, I want both of us to be happy. Give me the chance to work towards that. Just don’t shut me out like…”

Nora was openly crying at that point. Jaune gently loosened her arms around him and turned towards her. He hugged her, crushed her against his chest.

“I’ll never do that,” he said solemnly. Nora sniffed and looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

“Promise?”

“Promise,” he said. Jaune held Nora tightly for a while, and once she had calmed down a little, he stooped over and started kissing her tears away. Eventually, she started kissing back, and by the end, both of them had to call in sick for the day. Neither was going to let the other go any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like the direction the show took with Ren in the latest season, so I decided to give our favorite good boy to Nora. This idea has been rolling around my head for months.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
